


The importance of love

by ElinOlivia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little pain, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinOlivia/pseuds/ElinOlivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, when the pain becomes unbearable, Chat Noir visits Marinette, because she might be the only one who can make it go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic here, whooo. This was meant to be purely fluff, but it seems like I can't help but write a teensy tiny bit of pain into my works. Please bear with me and my really, really bad (and cheesy) titles ahah. Also, English is not my first language, so if you find any grammar or spelling errors, please correct me.  
> //unedited, I'll probably edit it someday

Usually when Adrien transformed into Chat Noir, the tension that constantly accompanied him seeped out of his body, replaced with blessed relief and freedom. This time, though, the strained and wound up parts of him stayed with him as he commanded Plagg to transform him and felt the black leather enclose him. He rubbed a weary hand against his forehead, but leapt out of his window despite the hollow feeling in his gut. He knew that there was one person who could, possibly, help him let go of all the things that weighted him down, and the endless pain in his heart that had blossomed up anew today. It was his mother's birthday. His chest tightened again at the thought, and he swore he could feel ghostly hands touch his shoulders lightly as he made his way through Paris's obscure streets. The person who Chat thought could help, the only one who really _saw_ him, was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, his classmate. Unfortunately, every time he approached her as Adrien, she became flustered and usually quickly found an excuse to leave him as soon as possible. He thought it was a pity - she seemed like a really nice girl - but usually didn't notice her. There were always others clamouring for his attention, and frankly, she hadn't interested him very much. At least not until the time she'd helped him take down an akuma in Ladybug's absence. He'd approached her as Chat Noir, and had finally gotten to see her for who she really was. Intelligent, brave and goal-oriented. Feeling his image of her change - grow - had been a ravishing experience. A few months after their first encounter, the ache in his chest had become unbearable. For some reason, he'd gone to Marinette as Chat Noir, and let her talk him back to sanity. She'd helped him ease the constant pain, had let him stay while she'd finished her homework. After that, he'd visited her at least twice a month. Now he needed her again, even more so than the first time he'd gone to her house.

A light knock interrupted Marinette's sketching. She lifted her head, and saw Chat Noir leaning cockily against her wall, a mischievous grin gracing his face. Marinette swung her chair around so they were facing eachother. "I don't know how you were taught, but I've always been told to knock _before_ I enter someone's house", she teased. Chat shrugged with feigned carelessness. "It was open", he said lightly as she studied him closer. He kept smiling, but he couldn't fool her; she saw the shards of his broken soul in his eyes. She swung the chair fullt around so that she could face him without any effort.  
"Hello, princess", Chat said. He trudged into her room and leaned against the wall. Marinette sat down again, but kept studying him with keen eyes. His posture was slumping, and his movements lacked their usual fluid grace.  
"What's the matter?" Marinette said, after deciding that _something_ was the matter. Chat loosed a breath, and along with the air seeping from his lungs, the remains of his proud posture seemed to drain from his body as he sank to the floor.  
"I can't tell you", he said quietly. Marinette left her chair and sat down in front of him. She slid her fingers beneath his ears and tilted his head up; a bold move, she knew that. But Chat didn't react. His eyes were hollow, a fact that scared Marinette more than anything else. Chat never let anything break him, not ever. Sometimes, Marinette could hear a hint of bitterness and sorrow lacing his voice, but he never let the light in his eyes go out. Well, all of that light was gone now, along the love they used to carry.  
"Chat", Marinette said, and knew her voice was not as calm as she wanted it to be. She swallowed, and tried again. "Chat, what can I do for you?" He smiled a faint, feigned smile that made her want to shake him. Then he took a deep breath.  
"Can you massage me?" he said. Marinette did a double take.  
"What?" She regretted her reaction immediately, but Chat had already closed himself off.  
"I'm sorry", he said politely. "I never should've asked." It pained Marinette so much to see Chat like that, closed off and hurting. He had already risen to his feet and readied himself to leap off her balcony when she grabbed his hand.  
"Wait", she said. "Of course I will."

Chat Noir froze when Marinette grabbed his hand. When she told him she would he almost burst into tears, for whatever reason, but he didn't. Marinette gestured to her chair.  
"Sit down", she said. Chat obeyed. The moment Marinette placed his hands on his shoulders, the tension that had been building up in them over the past week seemed to unravel within moments. Marinette's hands were slim and light, but she firmly massaged his muscles. Chat closed his eyes. He didn't mean to, but Marinette offered him a home when no one else did, and it felt so good to finally be cared for by someone. When he let his guard down, fatigue seeped into his body. Marinette generally had this effect on him; her light, fleeting touches always made him drop his guard, and this time, her touches were neither light nor fleeting. Although Chat thought it was still more about her affectionate touch then the actual massaging, still more about the fact that she cared enough to offer him a moment of peace. Chat sat perfectly still the entire time, giving faint hums when Marinette's fingers lightly caressed his neck. She ran her hands through his hair, stopping when her fingers bumped into his ears. She tickled them gently, tentatively, and made Chat smile. After a while, though, there was no denying that his eyelids were starting to grow heavy, and that he could actually doze off any minute. Yet he was very reluctant to leave her cozy, pink room. Marinette cared for him like no one had since... since his mother's death. Tears sprang to Chat's eyes as the thought reached him, and suddenly the room seemed much too small. He wanted to get out of there and scream out his sorrow and rage and everything else he was never allowed to express. For a moment, he just sat there, shaking. Then Marinette's soothing, gentle voice drew him back to her room. Her arms gingerly embraced him, and he found himself leaning into the embrace, leaning into her surprisingly strong arms.  
"It's okay", she said, and her voice was like a warm blanket that enfolded him. It didn't ward off the pain, not entirely, but dulled it enough. "You can use my bed and rest for a minute, if you want to." Feeling the waves of fatigue crashing in over him, he nodded. A few seconds later, he was fast asleep on Marinette's pink bedspread.

Two hours went by, during which Marinette kept working on her sketches. She could hear her parents below, getting ready for the night. When they bid her goodnight, she told them that she was going to go to bed soon enough too, even though she knew that that would turn out to be a lie. Every time she glanced at her bed, at the black cat laying sprawled upon it, a blend of warmth and worry tumbled through her veins. Warmth, because she had come to care deeply for her alley cat, and worry, because of his broken eyes when he'd come to her room today. Because of the fact that he rather wanted to sleep here, at her place, than at home. When Marinette's own eyelids began to droop, she finally rose to wake Chat. He had been sleeping peacefully, silently, the entire two hours she'd let him sleep. Now she leaned down over him and lightly caressed his cheek with her thumb. Then she realised that the gesture could most certainly be interpreted romantically, and swiftly scrambled away, heat rising to her face. She didn't know what she felt for him, not yet, and she didn't want him to get any ideas before she knew for sure. Marinette collected herself, waited until her blush had faded and tried again.  
"Chaton", she sang quietly. "It's time to go home."

Chat Noir's dreams were a mess. When Marinette's voice tugged at him and pulled him back to consciousness, he was relieved. He stretched out - just like a real cat - and opened his eyes. They quickly adjusted to the dimmed light that Marinette's lamp spread across the room. Marinette herself was sitting on the edge of the bed he occupied, smiling. Chat thought he could detect a hint of a blush gracing her cheeks, but was distracted by Marinette's tired, but sparkling eyes. He realised that he was laying in her bed, he'd been _sleeping_ in her bed, while she herself needed it. Immediately, he rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Marinette's eyebrows rose, and she looked like she was on the verge of laughing. Chat rubbed his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, mom", he mumbled. "I mean, I'm sorry occupied your bed while you needed it." He didn't realise his mistake until it was too late. Marinette's smile faltered steadily, and her brow creased.  
" _Mom_?" she asked incredulously. Chat grimaced.  
"I'msosorry! I mean, I don't see you as a mother figure or anything, I _swear _, it's just that you're the first to... and I don't..." He stared at his host with wide, panicked eyes. He hadn't wanted to explain why today was such a miserable day, but it seemed like he had no other choice.__  
"I don't want to intrude", Marinette said. "But I _would _like an explanation. If possible." Chat hung his head, bracing himself for the memories the tale he was about to tell her were going to wash up.__  
"Today is... today is my dead mother's birthday. It's been many years since she passed away, but it hurts just as much every time. And since her death, no one had cared much for me. For my talents, yes, but not for _me_. And you are the first person to... to touch me like that, to speak to me with warmth in your voice since she died. But I swear, I don't see you as a mother figure. You're smart, and pretty, and _my age_..." Chat could feel his cheeks heat, but didn't try to hide his bright blush as he meet Marinette's gaze. She offered him her hand, pulled him up to his feet, and embraced him once again.  
"Oh, Chaton", she mumbled. She held him for a minute, but let go too soon, in his impartial opinion.  
"I need to go to sleep, and I assume that you do to." She smiled regretfully. Chat smiled back, as he walked over to the door and unfastened his baton.  
"Until next time, princess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy Fluff and just a hint of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do forgive me for the amount of Cheese I wrote into this chapter. Don't hate me.  
> //unedited

Marinette carried the picture of Chat's adorable, pink face in her mind the rest of the evening. His shadow was ever-present in her dreams. When she woke up the next morning, his smile was painted on her eyelids before she opened her eyes. She could feel her lips stretch into a smile, despite her fatigue, when she recalled what he had called her last night. Mom. Marinette still didn't know what to make of it, but she figured that it wad a good thing that he was so comfortable with her that he called her mom. He had, after all, called her pretty too, and she doubted a teenage boy would call his mother pretty. As Marinette readied herself for school, Chat Noir slowly faded from her mind. She stuffed her backpack full of books and pens and assignments, and left her house with quick-paced steps. She was about to be late, as usual.

When Marinette rushed through the door to the classroom, four minutes late, she was like a whirlwind of pink clothes, inky black hair and a red face. Miss Bustier fixed her with a pointed stare for a few seconds before turning her gaze back towards the class. Adrien watched as she slid onto her bench and mumbled something that made Alya smile. Then Adrien turned around before Marinette could catch him watching her, and concentrated on the chapter the class was reading. Even when she came into the classroom like a red-faced mess, he was still attracted to her. Just as attracted as he'd been yesterday, and the day before that. It wasn't that his devotion to Ladybug had gone away entirely, but it had... faded, melded with the purely friendly care he also felt for her. And while Ladybug was completely unapproachable, Marinette was, like everybody else, slightly flawed. Adrien didn't mean this in a bad way; her flaws made her real. Ladybug was ethereal, but Marinette was something better. She was human. When Adrien sneaked another glance at Marinette, he found her staring blankly at the wall, wearing a tired and bored expression. When she realised that Adrien was looking at her, she focused on him. He smiled tentatively, and she smiled back - for a second or two. Then her smile faltered and she paled. In mere moments, her face had rapidly blanched to the point where it was ghostly pale. Her eyes had widened and her lips parted in an equal parts surprised and horrified expression that was amplified by her creasing brow. Adrien was just about to ask her if she was alright when miss Bustier cleared her throat behind him. He quickly turned back, but couldn't concentrate for the rest of the lesson.

It couldn't be. Her mature, composed classmate couldn't be... But she has seen Chat Noir's smile on Adrien's face, had seen Chat's eyes' dancing light in Adrien's eyes. Marinette could feel the numbness spreading in her limbs, could feel her chest contracting in a way that made it hard to breath. She kept staring at Adrien's perfectly styled, blond hair, kept wondering why she hadn't pieced it together sooner. He even had the same hair, god-dammit, and that _smile_. She couldn't deny that she wished Chat had been someone else than her long-time crush, because Adrien was so _perfect_. He was like a celestial being, ethereal, and a bit too good to be true. Chat, however, was human, just like Marinette. He was also utterly devoted to Marinette, both as Ladybug and as the regular teenage girl. Chat's relaxed nature made her relax in a way Adrien never could. But Marinette could see the similarities between the two personas now. The awful-but-endearing puns Adrien sometimes let slip with a strangely apologetic tone; the way Chat Noir dealt with the media constantly surrounding him and Ladybug, efficiently, but perfectly polite, just like Adrien would've. Now that Marinette knew, she was almost embarrassed that she hadn't figured it out earlier. The numbness that had been filling her body slowly seeped out as she let the fact sink in: Adrien was Chat Noir. He was Chat Noir, a beloved superhero and model, and out of all the people he could choose, he had chosen _her_ \- a no-name aspiring designer - without thinking that she was lesser than him in any way. Had he approached her when she was Ladybug, she would've been worried that he only liked the Ladybug aspects of her her personality, but now... Now he had chosen the real Marinette. A faint, but very real warmth began to spread through her veins as the thought settled in.

Adrien did, unfortunately, not get a chance to talk to Marinette at all that day. Chloé demanded his attention as soon as they were out of the classroom, and the moment school ended, Marinette left. She was gone in mere seconds, or at least it seemed like that to Adrien. His disappointment grew during the ride home, and his already bad mood increased when he got home and Nathalie presented the tasks she had crammed into his afternoon schedule. An extra lesson in Mandarin, because of the Chinese designers that would pay them a visit next week. On top of that, she had decided that this very afternoon would be a great time for Adrien to be presented to a modelling agency that had some kind of interest in booking him for a job. Adrien didn't know much about it, and he didn't really care. All he could think about was how this prevented him from seeing Marinette. But he also knew that his father would be upset, so to speak, if he decided to disobey Nathalie and ignore his appointments. So Adrien sighed once, and gathered his supplies for the lesson in mandarin.

When Chat Noir finally arrived, the clock was past eight, and Marinette had just finished her homework. She was a little surprised by his late arrival - but then again, maybe she shouldn't have been, considering Adrien's crazy schedule. She smiled when heard Chat knocking at her roof, and pushed the door to the balcony open. She turned her back to him before she could hear the faint thump that signalled that he had landed on her floor. She knew that if she saw him, she would finally get the missing piece in the puzzle that was his identity.  
"Hi, Mari." She heard a mischievous smile in his voice, but didn't turn around as she replied.  
"So I'm not a princess anymore?" She sat down in her chair and shuffled her paper sheets around restlessly. Chat came closer, she could hear it.  
"I've decided that a better title for you is queen, your majesty." Marinette almost rolled her eyes - she would've, if it weren't for her heart's rapid beats and her sweaty palms.  
"Cheesy", she managed. She almost flinched when Chat put a gloved hand on her shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" he said quietly, with concern lacing his voice. Marinette knew he wanted her to turn around and talk to him, but she couldn't - she wasn't ready, this was too hard, she-  
"Marinette?" Chat had swung the chair around, and Marinette found herself facing him. Even with the mask on, it was now obvious to Marinette that his alter ego was Adrien Agreste. They had the same build, the same hair and face. It struck her how stupid she was, trusting that no one would recognise her just because of a stupid mask. She wanted to confess her newfound knowledge to Chat. She could see the question in his eyes, and the words were already on her tongue, trembling with nervous anticipation. She couldn't keep it in, it wasn't fair. So she had to try and tell him.  
"I..." she said. "I think I..." Her voice cracked in the middle of the sentence, and she stopped. Chat grabbed her hands in what he probably thought was a soothing gesture, but it only made her feel worse.  
"IthinkIknowwhoyouare", she blurted out. Chat blinked. Then he blinked again, slowly.  
" _What_?"  
"I mean... I don't actually know", Marinette said quickly. "But I have a guess. And I think it's a good guess. Not that you... that I..." She knew full and well that she was rambling at this point. Chat still looked shocked, and his grip on her hands was painfully tight.  
"Chat?" Marinette said gingerly, tentatively. "I'm sorry..." Chat loosed a breath. He looked - well, the look on his face was carefully blank, but she could detect a hint of panic in his eyes.  
"No, no. Of course you'd figure it out eventually." Marinette bit her lip. She didn't like this look on his usually carefree and happy face.  
"Who am I, then?" Chat's words were slow, quiet. Marinette could barely breathe.  
"Adrien Agreste."

Marinette's words made Chat Noir's world reel. It kept turning, over and over, and he kept looking for an escape, a way out. A small, unreasonable part of his mind wanted to leave and never talk to Marinette again, even though she'd been his release for months. But part of the relief that came with being Chat Noir was that he got to be someone else than Adrien Agreste - someone who was actually capable of doing something _useful_. He had loved the lack of demands his alter ego naturally gave him because _no one knew who he really was_. But know she knew. She knew, and he had a feeling that she wasn't happy with who he was. He could see it in her eyes, in her posture. He stumbled away from Marinette with wobbly legs. He thought he had braced himself, but judging from the force with which her words had hit him, he hadn't.  
"I... um... I have to leave", he said, not very stealthily. But Marinette's small pink room now felt compromising, and he had to leave. He had to breathe.  
"Chat, wait!" Marinette had, apparently, regained her ability to move and now she shot up from her chair in a flash. She quickly crossed the room and grabbed Chat's hand. Just like the last time she did that, Chat froze. His hand tingled and felt warm where her fingers brushed his palm. Chat's thoughts stopped. His breathing stopped. He let her pull him back to her bed, and when she sat down, he did too. When she pulled her hand back, he found himself missing it badly.  
"Chat", Marinette said with a cool, serious voice she rarely used. "Or Adrien. Whatever, just listen to me. I can guess how you feeling, that in figuring your identity out, I've stolen your freedom. But I think you're wrong. I think you need someone who knows every part of you, who can understand you fully, like no one else can." Slowly, Chat dragged his eyes from the floor to Marinette's earnest face. She was practically glowing, and in that moment, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. For a minute he was tempted to say _will you be that person?_ \- but then reality settled in between them.  
"I can't let you be that person. It's too dangerous. I never should've come to you in the first place..."  
"You don't understand. I can defend myself against your enemies."  
"Against an akuma?" Chat said, not trusting that in the least. He didn't think Marinette could handle hitting anyone, not even someone who wanted to hurt her. He didn't doubt for a minute that she would give the akuma in question a serious tongue-lashing, but that wouldn't protect her. Marinette's expression grew sad and regretful.  
"I can. Before you say anything, let me explain." She took a deep breath. "You have told me a few times that Ladybug... neglects you, and doesn't appreciate you as much as she should. That since you can't talk to her, you talk to me. And I have to say that... that... I'm sorry. About everything." Marinette stammered the last words. Chat stared at her, bewildered, as she continued.  
"I _do_ appreciate you. Maybe... Maybe I don't show it as much as I should. Maybe I should've told you a long time ago who I am. But... I just couldn't." Chat could only stare, frozen, when a tiny, pinkish creature appeared out of nowhere and transformed Marinette into...  
Ladybug. Ladybug was sitting in front of him. Chat Noir's thoughts refused to connect with each other. They kept fluttering past his eyes, fragments of a whole truth, a fact. Ladybug smiled, a frail, saddened smile.  
"Ladybug?" Chat managed. Ladybug nodded, and clasped his hands between hers. "But Marinette..." The pieces finally connected in Chat's mind. Ladybug. Marinette. For the second time in one evening, his world turned upside down.  
"Marinette", he gasped out. Ladybug nodded again. She squeezed his hands.  
"I mean it. I'm so, so sorry. About everything I've ever done to you..." She trailed off. Chat couldn't answer; not with two people becoming one right in front his eyes. Not with that person's layers turning over and over in his mind, until they finally settled. A strange blend of euphoria and relief burned through his veins as he looked at the first love of his life. And the second. A goofy grin spread over his face when she scooted closer and wrapped her arms around him.

Marinette was relieved. She had been pretty sure that Chat would be so mad at her for keeping her identity secret. But when she'd told him as much, he had silently traced her cheekbones with light fingers before telling her that he understood. She had shivered from his touch. When his lips brushed her cheek for the first time; when he whispered in her ear that he loved all of her, she knew that she was lost. After that moment of sentimentality, they had began an awkward kind of cuddling. At least, Marinette thought they were cuddling. She'd only read about it before. Feeling the texture of Adrien's shirt against her arm was strange, and entirely different from the soft, cold leather of Chat's suit. They were both lying on her bed, and he was holding her in his arms. While she felt like he was comforting her, she could feel that he revelled in her supposed strength, and drew comfort and healing from her. She loved being able to take care of him, really take care of him. Marinette wiggled around until she was facing Adrien. Then she brushed his hair away from his eyes and smiled.  
"Are we a... thing now?" she asked. Adrien smiled, but she could see traces of anxiety dancing in his eyes.  
"I... I suppose so?" Marinette narrowed her eyes mischievously.  
"So..." she said innocently. "Does that mean that I get to do this?" Faster than he could react, she leaned down and kissed his lips. Her hand was resting on his chest, and she could feel his heart race. He was perplexed for a moment before he broke the kiss and slowly sat up.  
"I", he declared, "need to sit up in order to do this properly." Marinette only had time for a quick smile before his arms circled her waist and his lips came crashing down on hers. This time, he was the one who kissed her. Marinette hoped that he would never stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten about Marinette's pictures of Adrien that are all over her room, but in this fic, Chat has already visited her several times, enough so that he no longer notices them.


End file.
